The Perfect Wedding Night
by anikacullen
Summary: A more.. "detailed" version of Edward and Bella's wedding night


I watched Edward from the edge where the sand met the water and I had to remind my heart to beat slower, for my hands to stop shaking, and my knees to hold it together. I watched the love of my life stand very still with his back facing me, the moon glistening off of his white body. He stood motionless, as he let the waves of the water crash into the stone of his body instead of making him sway with it. The water in his hair glistened like diamonds and I couldn't help but smile from how this beautiful person was mine. All mine.

I took a deep breath before I inched into the water, feeling the warm temperature working miracles to stop my shivering. I thought it ridiculous that I was freaking out, but I couldn't help it. This was the most important night of my life, and I didn't want anything wrong to happen. I slowly walked towards Edward, he still not turning to face me but standing still as a statue. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his body as I laid my head on his shoulders, kissing it lightly.

Edward then turned to face me and then intertwined his hands into mine while he stared at me, searching for what seemed like reassurance.

"Bella, love. Are you sure this is what you want?" he murmured quietly as his dark eyes pleaded for me to say yes, yet at the same time pleaded for me to say no.

I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes while taking a long and deep breath. _This is what you've been waiting for. Get a hold of yourself, it won't do any good if you break down into pieces_.

"Edward," I began, with my eyes still closed shut. "I've wanted this for a long time now and everything is going right. I know this will work."

I heard him sigh deeply and felt his not so icy arms anymore due to the perfect warm water pull me closer to his stone chest. He kissed my eyelids, his lips tracing the bridge of my nose down to the corner of my mouth. Then slowly his tongue slipped in between my trembling lips and he started to kiss me lightly, but very passionately. I began to breathe louder now as his gentle hands explored every inch of my bare body, while his lips worked wonders around my neck, my collarbone, my lips…

My head started to get cloudy and the next thing I knew, my hands were tangled in his wet hair and I could feel my heart pounding so loud as if it was going to rip out of my chest and ripple against the warm water. I felt his lips kissing lightly on top of my breasts and his hands gripping me lightly yet sturdy around my hips. I grabbed his face urgently so I could kiss him and without thinking I wrapped both of my legs around his body. Underneath my butt I could feel something hard. I began rubbing my body against his, feeling the hardness of him on my bottom. He followed my cue and he began rubbing himself against me too. The friction of the water, his body and mine, felt so good I felt a different kind of pleasure pulsing through my veins. My panting got louder and I lost it right then and there. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him. Every single part of him.

"Oh Edward, I want you. I want all of you so bad." I groaned as I kissed his neck impatiently and grabbing his shoulders tearing my nails into his marble skin as if it would leave a mark. I heard him chuckle lightly and his hard arms gripped my hips as he lifted me off his body a little. The lower half of my body wasn't 

touching him at the moment, but I could feel the scorching heat secreting through my skin. If I was in broad daylight right now, my whole body would have been blushing red.

"I love you Bella, my wife." He said in his velvet voice as he looked at me with such hunger and pain. "if I hurt you in anyway. Tell me to stop okay?"

"You can never hurt me Edward. Take me. Now." I breathed hoarsely, my hormones raging uncontrollably.

At that moment I felt his hand trace the contours of my hips squeezing it lightly and cooing sweet nothings into my ear. I felt his light fingers trace the outlines of my breasts and play down my spine making me shiver in the warm water. His lips trailed the edges of my neck, and his breath tickled my damp skin and I couldn't help but feel something burn with pleasure between my thighs. His cool lips finally found mine and I was kissing him fervently. I felt his hand hold the sides of my stomach and then slowly traced down to the top of my genitalia. I felt his fingers touch my clitoris and he began rubbing it lightly. My panting got louder and I muffled my screams by biting my lips. I heard him sigh in satisfaction. As he was caressing my spot, I could feel him moving slowly out of the water the warm air touching our wet bodies. He laid me down lightly on the soft sand as he kissed me so passionately while his fingers moved in and out of me rapidly. I felt my body take control of me and I felt myself moving deeper into the sand as I moved my body in circular motions. I gripped his hard body with my hands in pleasure and I felt his teeth against my skin because of him smiling from second to second at the sound of my moaning approvals.

"Edward. I want you inside of me." I moaned softly as his lips were kissing my earlobes. He nodded in my hair and I felt his fingers move out of me and I felt him position himself on top of me for a better entrance. I opened my eyes to look at him and he was looking at me with so much hunger to have me as I did him. I smiled at him seductively and nodded. He never took his eyes off me as I felt him enter me and the sensation was out of this world. It was nothing like I felt before. He began moving himself in out of me slowly and I felt this sensation of pleasure run through every vein in my body. He felt so good inside me and I couldn't take it anymore. I started screaming in utter satisfaction.

"Faster Edward, ohh! Harder!" I moaned loudly, and I felt him hit harder in his penetration and deeper into me. I grabbed my hair frantically trying to make myself come down from this great pleasure, I needed to get a hold of myself before I burst I thought. I ran my hands all over my own body, trying to open my eyes but the pleasure of him inside me couldn't stop my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I began to move my body with his in unison, thinking this would make me focus more on reality than fantasy or whatever this feeling was. I held onto his hard back and held onto him for dear life. A feeling like this shouldn't be allowed, let alone felt. How could anyone bear this amount of pleasure? I panted faster and faster, as I heard his body heave in and out with me. I felt my body drip with sweat and his endless wet kisses along every inch of my body. I was going crazy, I needed to do something to get a grip. After a little while, a sudden burst of control hit me. I pushed his body away from mine.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked panting, "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm no." I responded, catching my breath. "I just, needed a breather." I laughed. He laughed too and lay down beside me, his eyes still watching me… hungry for more.

After a moment of regaining myself, I felt the urge to go at it again. I slipped to the side and turned over so I was on top of him. "I can't let you have all the fun now." I smiled as I licked my lips playfully. He smiled wide and gestured with his right hand to let me take control. I sat up right on top of him as I whipped my hair around my sweaty neck and back and placed one hand on his beautiful stone chest and using the other hand to insert him into me with ease. I gasped in pleasure right when he was in me and I started moving up, down. Around and around. I watched his face and I smiled in satisfaction as I saw his eyes close and white he bit his lip. I then put both hands on his chest and started moving faster and faster, deeper and deeper. His hands started to lose it as he tried gripping the sand, not doing any good. I felt him grab my ribs and hold on to me. I shrieked in both pain and pleasure. His hands moved from my ribs to around my breasts, caressing. I kept going, focusing on grinding onto him as sensually as I could.

"Are you sure this is your first time?" he asked breathlessly.

I laughed lightly and started grinding faster and harder. I felt his strong hands grip my arms, the sides of my body, my butt. I felt him enclose his fingers onto me, I knew he was holding onto me hard but I was too distracted at how good it felt working him, hard.

We were going at it like that for what seemed liked forever and every second got better and better. He grabbed my hips and lifted me lightly off him. I didn't protest. He laid me on my side and came up from behind me. He closed one arm around my body and I felt the other open my legs so he could enter me. He started going at it again, even harder and faster now. I twisted my neck up so I could face him and kiss him. I started making shrill noises because I couldn't handle the best pleasure I've ever felt in my life, but I begged for him not to stop.

"I love you," I panted. "So much." He picked me up then, so I was positioned in front of him. My legs and arms were hugged around his body and it was like I was sitting on him. He was doing all the work, going up and down and using his hands to grab the sides of my stomach as he moved my body to coincide with his. I kissed his neck with force, occasionally biting his shoulder to muffle my screams. The pleasure was too, too, too good for anyone to handle.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, I felt something so extraordinary, so unexplainable succumb through my whole body. I moaned loudly as I felt my body jolt, and I began to shake in sheer bliss and pleasures making my body go limp as I fell down onto the sand. My moans were broken, and I felt numb from my fingers to my toes. I heard Edward groan deeply felt him clench, still inside me, climaxing as well. I felt his hold let go of me lightly and he slumped next to me, breathing hard.

"You--," he panted, "are unbelievable."

I laughed as I turned to face towards him so I could kiss him, "You, Edward. Are out of this world."

"No, I am only in your world." He said while kissing me. "I love you Bella, forever."

"Forever and forever." I smiled, while I wrapped my arms and legs around his body resting my head against his chest. "This was beyond the perfect honeymoon _anyone_ could have."

"Anything for you Mrs.Cullen." He breathed into my hair.

"Anything?" I asked while I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows in question. "Let's do it again." I said as I moved my body on top of him.

He chuckled lightly, "You are impossible."

"I just love you so much that is all." I smiled as I kissed him playfully.

He took my hands into his, and the honeymoon started over again perfectly.


End file.
